Vengeurs, rassemblement !
by Ivrian
Summary: Quelques drabbles sur le thème des Vengeurs. Tout pairing, tout style... Drama, angst, humour, romance, slash et het, il y en aura pour tous les goûts ! Mais pour l'instant, je semble incapable d'écrire autre chose que du Thorki... sniff !
1. Trop tard

Au ciné avec une de mes meilleures amies, je lui parlais de toutes les crackfics que m'inspiraient le fandom des avengers. Dieu sait qu'il y a matière !  
Et bien, le croyez-vous ? Le premier drabble (tout petit, 380 mots) qui est sorti de mon cerveau sur ce fandom est tout sauf crack ! (Je sais, je suis un cas désespéré...)  
Donc, je demande l'indulgence du jury, parce que je suis un peu - beaucoup ! - rouillée au niveau écriture...  
Et bien sur... ANGST certifié.

**°0°0°**

**Trop tard**

C'est un carnage. L'odeur du sang, de la mort et de la peur est partout à la fois. Le bruit aussi est assourdissant. Cris, métaux froissés comme de simples feuilles de papier, gratte-ciels que seul le temps aurait pu détruire s'effondrant dans un tonnerre de gravas…

Loki regarde ce spectacle, les yeux écarquillés. Enserrant ses bras, les mains de son frère sont comme des brûlures sur sa peau. Il tourne son regard vers celui de Thor, et l'espace d'un furtif moment, chacun peut lire dans les yeux de l'autre toute l'horreur qu'il éprouve.

- Mon frère, le presse Thor, il faut que nous stoppions tout ça !

- C'est impossible...

La voix du menteur n'est qu'un murmure. Celle de Thor est désespérée.

- Pas si tu m'aides, Loki. Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles ! Rappelle-toi, comme autrefois…

Loki se souvient. De leurs jeux, leurs rires, ses illusions, ses blagues, celles qui n'avaient pour but que d'amuser Thor, de voir apparaitre sur son visage le sourire du bonheur.

_De ce temps ou il aurait tout fait pour lui_.

Et puis Loki se souvient de la honte ressentie face à l'éveil de ce sentiment trouble pour son frère – ce désir auquel il n'osait donner un nom.

Il se remémore son désespoir de se sentir si différent des autres, de savoir que quoi qu'il fasse, jamais Odin père de toute chose ne lui témoignera autant d'amour qu'à son aîné.

Il se souvient du plus grand de tous les mensonges – pas le sien ! – et il se souvient de sa chute, de l'horreur de se retrouver aux mains des Chitauris, et de tout ces longs mois qu'il lui a fallu pour les convaincre de lui faire confiance.

Mais il a réussi.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie, l'ultime beau-parleur…

Et à ce moment précis, Loki sait avec une certitude absolue, qu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Trop tard pour ce monde bientôt en ruines.  
Trop tard pour lui. _Pour eux_.

Alors il sourit, d'un sourire froid qui n'atteint pas ses yeux morts, et tandis qu'il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Thor pour la seule et unique fois, il sort sa dague et d'un geste sûr, sans trembler, la lui plante dans le ventre.

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

_Ivrian, râlant :_ Plein d'idées de crackfics, et voilà le résultat ! Et puis le bisou, c'est mon ajout personnel parce que franchement, je devais me retenir de crier comme une malade en plein ciné : Mais embrasse-le, idiot ! Chaque fois qu'on les voyait ensemble…


	2. Les p'tits déj's de Loki Laufeyson

Hello ! Ce tout petit drabble se déroule dans le même "univers" que mon one shot _"Steve Rogers et le XXIème siècle"_, posté aussi sur ce site.  
Vous verrez, c'est tellement court que ça se passe complètement de résumé !  
A toutes et à tous, merci de me lire !

**°0°0°**

**Les p'tits déj's de Loki Laufeyson**

Il était de notoriété publique que Loki Laufeyson ne déjeunait pas.

Le dieu de la malice se targuait de ne pas avoir besoin de remplir son estomac autant que le commun des mortels Midgardiens.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait à faire croire.

Toujours était-il que chaque matin, son horloge biologique interne le réveillait vers six heures, heure à laquelle aucun de ses compagnons n'était encore debout, et le poussait à descendre à la cuisine du manoir Stark pour s'y préparer un solide en-cas. Il repartait ensuite tranquillement se coucher pour paresser jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Son amant Thor, quant à lui, dormait comme une souche, ces petites allées-et-venues furtives ne lui posaient donc aucun problème.

La légende du dieu-qui-ne-déjeune-pas finit par tomber en cacahuète lorsque Tony Stark, échevelé après une nuit blanche passée à travailler dans son laboratoire – et accessoirement, à réfléchir sur ses sentiments pour un certain capitaine homophobe – débarqua à l'improviste dans la cuisine avec la même idée en tête.

Il s'immobilisa net face à un jotun en train de mordre à belles dents dans du pain de campagne tout frais arrosé de beurre et de confiture. Ledit Jotun se figea lui aussi, mortifié d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, et en devint plus bleu que la mer des caraïbes.

Un mythe venait de s'écrouler.

Cependant, étant **LE **menteur par excellence, Loki trouva vite moyen d'en lancer un nouveau : celui du dieu-qui-ne-déjeune-que-de-produits-sains-et-bons-pour-la-santé.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Tony ne parvint pas à le reprendre en flagrant délit de tromperie.

Loki était bien trop malin pour se laisser attraper _deux fois_.

Il oubliait juste que l'équipe des Vengeurs comptait en son sein deux espions…

Il aurait vraiment du se méfier, mais depuis qu'il était en couple avec Thor, il avait tendance à se relâcher.

Il ne devina donc aucun piège lorsqu'un jour, au repas de midi, Natasha lui demanda gentiment ce qu'il avait pris pour le petit déjeuner.

- De délicieuses céréales Asgardiennes, répondit-il d'un ton suave, agrémentées d'un peu de lait frais.

Thor manqua s'étrangler de surprise avec son plat, car les céréales en question, dont les avait gavés leur mère dans leur enfance, étaient précisément la raison initiale du refus de Loki de prendre un petit déjeuner – elles avaient un goût infect qui l'avait laissé traumatisé pour longtemps !

Natasha, quant à elle, faillit aussi s'étouffer, mais plutôt… d'indignation.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu mens même sur ce que tu manges ! C'est incroyable !

Loki se composa aussitôt une mine d'innocent injustement accusé, mais Clint, goguenard, ne lui laissa pas le temps ni la moindre chance de se défendre.

- Nous t'avons vu tous les deux ce matin, mon grand, **en train de te goinfrer de tartines de Nutella** jusqu'à t'en faire péter le ventre ! Et JARVIS a _**tout **_enregistré.

La tablée entière explosa de rire, tandis que Loki, à la fois vexé et avouons-le, un brin amusé, piquait du nez dans son assiette tout en marmonnant que le Nutella était une drogue à accoutumance et que, de toute façon… c'était… vraiment… **TROP BON !**

**FIN**


	3. Loki's mischief

**Ce tout petit drabble se passe dans le même univers que ma fic "Bad boy", et y fait suite. Je le dédie à l'une de mes rewieweuses, Nya Powa ( Merci !), qui a terminé sa rewiew en me disant : "Après Victoria's secrets, pourquoi pas une ligne homme "Loki's mischief" ?" L'idée ne m'a pas lachée, et voici ce que ça a donné, lol ! Bonne lecture !**

_°0°0°_  
_Loki's mischief_

Loki Laufeyson avait le vent en poupe, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Un parfum avec le groupe _Playboy_, un show à Las Vegas, des propositions en veux-tu, en voilà… et une liaison passionnée et tumultueuse avec son frère adoptif.

2012 était vraiment l'année avec un grand A de l'ex-méchant le plus craint de Midgard. Il en était heureux. Cette planète, qu'il avait tellement détestée, s'avérait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

Et puis le groupe _Victoria's secret_ eut l'idée de le contacter afin de lui proposer de créer une collection de sous-vêtements masculins et féminins.

Loki était un grand fan du corps féminin, et le fait d'être dans une relation monogame et homosexuelle ne changeait rien à cela. Il accepta donc l'offre, et laissa libre cours à sa créativité.

Pour les femmes, des guêpières en soie rouge, noire ou verte, de la dentelle écrue, tout un florilège de couleurs et de sensations exquises sur la peau…

Pour les hommes, des boxers et caleçons aux motifs chatoyants.

De la classe et de l'élégance. Du pur Loki Laufeyson, quoi.

C'est pourquoi la collection fut nommée _Loki's mischief_.

Tout y était d'un goût parfait, délicat, et lorsqu'il vit l'ensemble de la ligne de sous-vêtements pour la première fois, étalée sur leur lit, Thor ne manqua pas d'en rester bouche bée.

Le fait que Loki soit allongé nu à côté de lui n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Loki, c'est… fabuleux. Tu as décidément tous les talents.

- Et tu en sais quelque chose, lui susurra le dieu de la malice à l'oreille.

Thor se sentit rougir, d'autant plus que la main de son amant était en train de se glisser dans son boxer.

- Tu n'as pas encore vu le clou de la collection, Thor…

Ledit clou était un caleçon en soie rouge, dont le devant était orné d'une représentation du marteau de Thor, en dessous de laquelle on pouvait lire : « Mjolnir se trouve à l'intérieur ».

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Thor tenta vainement de convaincre son grand amour et ses amis que ce sous-vêtement dépareillait totalement la collection de Loki par sa vulgarité. Personne ne semblait être de son avis.

Ni Tony, ni Clint, ni Natasha. Et même Steve et Bruce, les deux personnes les plus sensées et raisonnables que Thor ait rencontrées, trouvaient l'idée « amusante et sympathique ».

Il commençait à désespérer de leur faire entendre raison, lorsque Tony Stark finit par craquer et lui avoua qu'il s'agissait d'une blague imaginée par Loki en concertation avec les Vengeurs.

Le caleçon en question était un modèle unique qui était et resterait à jamais la seule propriété du dieu du tonnerre.

En représailles, Thor bâillonna Loki avec l'objet du délit et lui fit l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce – enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait à travers son bâillon !

C'était le genre de punition que Loki adorait.

Pourtant, malgré toutes les précautions de Thor, quelques mois plus tard, la chaine de boutiques _Cadoon's_, spécialisée dans l'humour, mit en vente une réplique quasi parfaite du caleçon « Mjolnir ».

Loki eut beau lui expliquer que parfois, les grands esprits se rencontrent autour d'idées communes, il ne put jamais convaincre Thor que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le coup…

**FIN**


End file.
